brother_muscle_ultrapersonfandomcom-20200214-history
Modern Age
Modern Age (comics): Comic books published from 1996 to the Present Day 21st century, known for frequent revision, due to cartoonist turnover. Graphic novels began in the Bronze Age (1970s) but by the 2000s and 2010s began replacing declining comic books and became popular enough to be included in libraries. Bmup1p10020.jpg|Freddy goes clubbing in drag with Gay/Lesbian Group. Bmupp3.gif|Tasha and Nora make out. Bmupp4.gif|Pundit and Puissance attack Roberto and Francisco. Examples: * Kingdom Come is a Deconstruction (realistic story that examines a cliche's or genre's likely effects) of Nineties Antiheroes (1990s lethal superheroes) and Lighter and Softer (less violent and sexual stories) Reconstruction (realistic story that justifies a cliche or genre) of Silver Age (1950s-'60s comic books) characters. * Ultimate Marvel updated, then later revised Marvel superheroes, such as Reed Richards becoming the next Dr. Doom and killing off Peter Parker, the original Spider-Man and replacing him with Miles Morales, the new one. Bmup2p10.jpg|Ultraperson beats Pundit and Puissance. In Brother Muscle: * Brother Muscle & Ultraperson #1 and 2 were created in 1999 and published together in 2013 in a graphic novel. Both characters are LGBT, since Brother Muscle is transgender and Ultraperson is Gay/Lesbian, common for '90s to present comics. Brother Muscle's powers were caused by a Freak Lab Accident, itself caused by a school shooting, all too common in the late '90s to 2010s. Their alter egos wear 1990s hairstyles and fashions and use period hip-hop and Valley Girl slang but are nonlethal and do not wear the shoulder pads and pouches in costume nor carry large boxy rayguns typical of Nineties Antiheroes. Nor is the comic illustrated in fine lines, like in Image Comics. Freddy Hartman, Muscle's secret identity, tried on but rejected a black superhero costume with shoulder pads and pouches as "way too butch," because he was non-binary. Ultraperson and Muscle both imagined changing their names to the more typical '90s "Control" and "Muscle" and the above costumes and weapons, later, though. They killed ninjas, Toymaker and Snowman in a computer simulation but captured Pundit and Puissance alive for B.A.D.G.E. * Out-of-universe, author Darla Lathan is researching and planning to revise and reboot the series, with both 1990s and present day versions. The main characters' names and costumes will be changed to Fascinator and Renown, to fit new information and the author's own transition and family. The art and costumes will be drawn in the Image " house style". In the reimagined version, the '90s Renown (Ultraperson) and Fascinator (Brother Muscle) are respectively in Rave Culture and the Goth scene. Both are in Ball Culture (secret drag contests). Renown was delayed saving Darryl Frederick Hartmann (Freddy) from his mass shooting and lab accident, because she had to stop another mass shooting across town, by a disgruntled postal worker. A bank robbery by two offenders with kevlar armor and assault weapons distracted Renown from Darryl's Knife Nut incident. These offenses were all based on '90s news stories. Telepathically learning of Darryl's abusive upbringing by his Education Mama and Jock Dad, Nerd Son, Natasha (Tasha) left him an Extraterrestrial biochip supercomputer, which turned him into a Super Soldier like her and all her people on Chaadi, her homeworld. In 2001, both Renown and Fascinator busted a gang of Western Terrorists, preventing a 9/11-type terrorist attack and changing history. Both of them attended the same community college and became successful software developers/entrepreneurs after graduation, as was statistically common for Generation X people. Renown married her high school sweetheart, Nora Garcia. Fascinator had her sex-reassignment surgery. Aguilera, Roberto became director of BADGE in 2013, partly due to Real Life LGBT rights reforms, the above superheroic act and his Domination of bigoted BADGE personnel and management to promote him. He eventually married his lovers Francisco San Brisas, Linda Nguyen and Cyndi Edge now all wealthy businesspeople in a group wedding, after dominating the U.S. government to legalize drugs, sex work, gambling and polygamy. * "Axe-Handle" Alan Witherspoon, a drug kingpin and mob boss, hired Pundit and Puissance in 2013 to "whack" Director Aguilera, for Knows Too Much. The High Technology Pundit wisely chose to take a Time Machine into The Nineties, when Aguilera was "more vulnerable," because the 21st century adult version was a Cosmic Level Mutant, like Puissance and heavily guarded by BADGE tactical agents and his lovers' private armies. The '90s TV Teen Roberto was only a Pulp Level one and his poly family were on student incomes and unguarded(TV Tropes Wiki, 2006-2018; Lathan, 2013, 2019) Acknowledgements: * Lathan, D.V., Brother Muscle & Ultraperson #1-2 (1993; rev. 1999; 2013), Brother Muscle Wiki (2013-19) * TV Tropes Wiki (2006-18) Dark Age Darryl and Dannika.jpg|'90s Goth Darryl/Dannika Hartmann '90s Raver Dannika and Natasha.jpg|'90s Raver Dannika and Natasha '90s BBW Renown.jpg|'90s BBW Renown '90s Los Rios Skyline 4.png|'90s Los Rios Skyline Modern Age Fascinator (flying).jpg|Modern Age Fascinator Flying Modern Age Renown 2.jpg|Modern Age Renown Darla's pictures-6-15-2017 595.jpg|'90s Fascinator Axe Handle Alan.jpg|Modern Age Axe-Handle Alan Modern Age Puissance.jpg|Modern Age Puissance Modern Age Pundit.jpg|Modern Age Pundit Category:Media Category:Metafiction Category:Scenery